Letters From Lily
by Kranberries
Summary: Love story set in both MWPP times and post GOF. L/J + H/G. When Harry finds a series of letters his father and mother wrote to each other, how will that affect his life?Better summary inside
1. Letters From Harry

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, beyond the story line. Deal with it.  
  
Summary: Harry realizes he has fallen in love with Ginny, but he doesn't know what to do about it. Instead of asking anyone directly, he asks Sirius how his parents fell in love. When Sirius gives him a scrapbook that contains the correspondence of his mother and father, it effects how he perceives the world around him.  
  
Setting: summer before fifth year and Harry has been staying at the Weasley's house for two weeks, after spending four with the Dursleys.  
  
Letters From Lily  
  
Chapter One: Letters From Harry  
  
*I'm in love with her? I can't be in love with her! It'll put her in danger. I don't love her. I can't love her! I-I love her. Oh, Merlin, what'll Ron think?!*  
  
All Harry Potter ever wanted was to be normal, to have normal every-day problems instead of life-threatening ones. Unfortunately for him, he got the normal problems on top of his abnormal problems. All he wanted to worry about was girls, Quidditch, Transfiguration essays, and passing Potions. He got to worry about those things, but he also had to worry about when and where Voldemort would strike next, who would try to kill him, and getting one night's sleep uninterrupted by a nightmare. But these problems were further complicating the normal ones. It was a vicious cycle.  
  
And to complicate things even further, he had fallen in love with his best friend's sister. He knew that he didn't deserve her, but once, just once, he wanted to know what it was like to be loved, to have what his parents had, to have what Ron and Hermione had... Well, maybe not Ron and Hermione, as they couldn't see what was in front of their faces.  
  
There was another reason why Harry couldn't, or rather shouldn't, say anything to Ginny. If he let her know that he loved her, Voldemort would find out and make it part of his mission to kill her. Because Harry knew that Voldemort wanted him to suffer emotional pain before he killed him. Ginny was already in jeopardy for being related to one of Harry's friends as well as being the daughter of sworn members of the Light side. Harry didn't want to put her into even more danger.  
  
And the most important reason of all: What would happen if she said no? He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand it, so as long as there was a chance she reciprocated his feelings, everything would be okay.  
  
Thinking in this way made Harry wonder about his parents. How did they fall in love? What were they like? Who were their other friends? What were their favorite things? He didn't know anything about them...But he knew someone that did.  
  
Hastily, Harry scrounged for a piece of parchment and a quill, even though it was the middle of the night.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I'm perfectly all right, but I was just thinking about my parents. What were they like? It's just, I realized that I know nothing about them. How did they fall in love? What were their favorite things to do? And things like that. So, I thought I would ask you. Hope you're well, and stay hidden!  
  
-Harry  
  
*****  
  
Harry hastily rolled up the parchment and went over to Hedwig's cage. "Take this to Sirius, girl, okay?" She nipped him affectionately and took off.  
  
"Now all I've got to do is wait." Harry muttered.  
  
(A/N: I was gonna leave it here, but I suppose it's kinda short.)  
  
*****  
  
The Next Morning:  
  
"Alright Harry? You look sort of jumpy." Hermione said at breakfast.  
  
As usual, she was right. Harry was nervously anticipating the return of Hedwig. His want to find out the answers to his questions had become a hungry need, and it was, without a doubt, making him jumpy. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. "Fine" with Harry could mean any number of things.  
  
"What about your dreams? How are they?" Hermione asked tentatively, phrasing the questions carefully so as not to offend him.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, I'm *fine*." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"If you're sure." She replied doubtfully.  
  
"Positive." Harry stated. "Up for some Quidditch, Ron? After all, you need to be in top form for the tryouts."  
  
"You really think I've got a shot?" Ron asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? You're the best damn Chaser I've seen in a long time, and you're a Weasley besides!" Harry exclaimed vehemently.  
  
The tips of Ron's ears turned red. "You really think so?"  
  
"I know so." Harry replied positively. "All you really need to do is practice some plays."  
  
"That I can do."  
  
"You know, Ron, you're so good at chess, you'd probably be able to create some really effective plays on your own." Hermione joined their conversation for the first time.  
  
"You think?" Ron's whole face was red now.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"She's right, Ron. (Not that that's surprising.) You'd make a wonderful strategist." Harry confirmed.  
  
"Then let's get cracking, shall we?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione trooped up to Ron's room to collect their (Ron's and Harry's) things to go out to the Quidditch pitch. When they entered the room, Harry noticed Hedwig was on his bed.  
  
"Hedwig! You're back!" He cried.  
  
"Back from where?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, I just wrote a quick not to check up on Sirius." He answered casually.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a look again, but wisely kept silent as Harry relieves Hedwig of her rather larger than he had expected burden.  
  
"Well, why don't we go play Quidditch?" Harry said brightly, though inside he was itching to open his package.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Hey all! I've had this idea bouncing around for a while and I have a sort of block on the other H/G I'm writing. (Go read that, btw! (shameless plug).) Guess what! I'm going to London TOMORROW MORNING!!!!! (I live in Massachusetts, USA, FYI.) When I get back I'll put up chapter two. Meanwhile, I have to figure out how to get Prince William to return with me. (When I asked my friend what she wanted me to bring her back, she said Prince William.) 


	2. Letters From Sirius

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, beyond the story line. Deal with it.  
  
Summary: Harry realizes he has fallen in love with Ginny, but he doesn't know what to do about it. Instead of asking anyone directly, he asks Sirius how his parents fell in love. When Sirius gives him a scrapbook that contains the correspondence of his mother and father, it effects how he perceives the world around him.  
  
Setting: Summer before fifth year and Harry has been staying at the Weasley's house for two weeks, after spending four with the Dursleys.  
  
Letters From Lily  
  
Chapter Two: Letters From Sirius  
  
It took Harry rather longer than he expected to get a chance to open his package. After Quidditch, was lunch, and then he had to take a shower and next thing he knew, Ron challenged him to a game of chess that somehow went on a lot longer than usual. By the time he had the chance to excuse himself, most placed in the house were occupied, so he flew up to the roof with the parcel.  
  
With trembling fingers, he carefully unwrapped the package.  
  
***  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I wasn't surprised that you asked about your parents, in fact, I was expecting you to. I was however surprised to see you ask about how your parents fell in love.  
  
Any special reason why? A certain *someone*, perhaps? It isn't Hermione, is it? Because I think she and Ron fancy each other. Well, anyway, you know you can always come to me or Moony, right? We won't make fun of you.Much.  
  
Anyway, enclosed are a series of letters, pictures, drawings, journal entries and the like that chronicle exactly how it all happened. I think that this will be the easiest way to answer all your questions, but if you have any more, I'd be happy to answer them.  
  
A little background information: Lily was two years behind us in school. We had absolutely no idea who she was until her fourth year. Lily didn't have any friends; despite the fact that she was about the sweetest person any of us had ever met. She was quiet and shy and for some reason, her year-mates, especially those in her dorm room, hated her. They also prevented her friendship with everyone. One day, they decided to play a trick on her, which backfired, in that it led to our friendship with her. That's what started everything. That and a letter.  
  
I must go now. Hope to see you soon, Harry. ~ Snuffles ***  
  
While the first part of the letter made Harry blush, the second part astounded him. He had no idea his parents weren't the same age! And his poor mum, with no friends and cruel dorm-mates. He knew what that felt like.  
  
Harry pulled the rest of the packaging off to reveal a leather-bound scrapbook, sort of like the one Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. Except that this one had a lily and a stag embossed on the cover. It was beautiful. He ran his hand over the cover, felling the groves beneath his fingertips. Another note from Sirius was attached.  
  
***  
  
We all helped Lily and James put this together. We all contributed pictures, journal entries, and used our own unique talents to create what you see before you. It was supposed to be for you and they had put it in a Gringotts vault for safekeeping. They wanted to be able to tell you exactly what happened, just in case you ever wanted to know. The possibility of their death was extremely high and they wanted you to be able to know them. Not many people knew about it and I had forgotten until your letter. I'm sorry, Harry.  
  
~ Sirius  
  
***  
  
Harry ran a hand over the cover again. A piece of his parents had been put in here. It was all he had of them besides his photo album.  
  
Gingerly, Harry opened the book. There, on the first page, was a letter from his parents, addressed to him. As he began to read it, he thought he could hear them speak, but shook his head, thinking, 'I'm delusional.'  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Lily (James) Got it? {It's kinda obvious anyway.})  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
It's hard to believe that the baby I'm watching suck on his sock may ever grow into a young man, but obviously, it has happened. I'm sure you've turned out just the way we want you to, even if we are no longer with you and despite the fact that you look exactly like your father, I still love you.  
  
(Oh, come of it Lily, none of this cutesy wootsey mushy stuff, you'll make us all puke. But Harry, I still love you even if you *have* got your mum's eyes.)  
  
And what is wrong with my eyes?  
  
(They're green- ouch!)  
  
Serves you right. Anyway, Harry; pay no attention to that big, overgrown git.  
  
(My lady, thou hath woundeth me with thine own sharp tongue, dagger-like, it hath cuteth me to the quick!)  
  
Thou art mine whetstone, oh foul block headed one.  
  
(Thou stabeth me a second time! I am slain!)  
  
Cealeth thy mouth and silenceth thy tongue, before I cuteth it out.  
  
(Thy wish shall be granteth, oh gentle lady of mine heart)  
  
Why James, that was very sweet.  
  
(Really?)  
  
No.  
  
(That was mean Lily! *sniff* You've h-hurt m-my feelings! *sob*)  
  
Oh, suck it up, James!  
  
(I don't think I can! Perhaps I'll throw myself off a balcony! Goodbye, cruel world!)  
  
Oh James, come off it! James- James where are you going?  
  
(To toss myself off a balcony!)  
  
James! James Henry Potter, get down from there right now!  
  
(Aaaaaaaaaaaasssssss Yooooooooooouuuuuuuuu wwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!)  
  
You are not allowed to watch daytime television ever again! James! Are you all right? James, answer me! James! Oh, I'll never forgive myself- *smooch* You tricked me, you bloody bast-Oh no, don't you give me that face! Not the puppy dog eyes- oh all right! I forgive you!  
  
(Then will Mummy kiss Ickle Jamsie's ouchies and make them all better?)  
  
No.  
  
(Aw, come on, please?)  
  
No, James, I said no! No means no! Oh, not the face again-fine! Where does it hurt?  
  
(Right here.)  
  
*Smooch* There. Now are you happy?  
  
(You bet your cookies I am!)  
  
Really, Jam, where on earth do you come up with these things?  
  
(Honestly Lillers, where do you think? I make them up!)  
  
Don't mind your father, Harry, he was dropped on his head as a child.  
  
(I was not! I had an unfortunate accident with a beater's club. Honestly Lillers, you've known me how long and you still can't remember that?)  
  
Well, we'd better wrap this up, Harry, or we won't have any room left in this book for anything else! No matter what happens, always remember that we love you very much.  
  
(I love you very much, too, Harry. I have to go tickle your mother for not including me in that statement.)  
  
I *did* include you, you git! What *we* did you think I meant?  
  
(The royal we?)  
  
*Smack* Goodbye for now, Harry.  
  
(We love you.)  
  
Love, Mum and (Dad)  
  
PS: (Harry, if at all possible, marry a redhead. Don't tell Lily I said this, but they're the best sort. They may be nasty, but once they love you, it's forever!)  
  
I heard that! It was very sweet.  
  
(Really?)  
  
Yes, really. C'mere you.  
  
***  
  
When Harry had finished reading, he hastily blinked back tears. Carefully closing the book, he hugged it to his chest, staring out at the sunset without really seeing it.  
  
"Harry? Who are you talking to?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: So, how do you like it? Is anyone reading this? I wrote this while in London, but I was too lazy to type it till now. I've got most of the next chapter written too. It'll probably be up by Sunday.  
  
I have a few questions: One: Does anyone know how you put things in italics and stuff like that? Two: I was wondering, I like time travel fics, fifth year fics, H/G fics, R/H fics, L/J fics (especially love/hate), MWPP fics.If you know of any good ones, or if you've written any, please tell me!  
  
|Reviewer |Date |Chapter |Type | |Neni Potter |2002-11-09 |1 |Signed | |Hey! | | | | |Here's some more | | | | |story. I'm glad | | | | |you like it. | | | | |London was | | | | |awesome and I had| | | | |a great time! | | | | |Don't worry, I'm | | | | |nuts too. Well, | | | | |I hope you | | | | |continue to read | | | | |this! Ttfn! | | | | |~ Kranberries | | | | |DragonMaiden |2002-11-07 |1 |Signed | |Hi! | | | | | | | | | |GASP! You live in| | | | |Massachusetts? | | | | |Cool! I live | | | | |near the coast, | | | | |around Ipswich | | | | |and Beverly. Just| | | | |out of curiosity,| | | | |do people in | | | | |Western Mass say | | | | |things like | | | | |"wicked cool" and| | | | |"wicked hot" and | | | | |"wicked hard" | | | | |etc? Just | | | | |wondering, cause | | | | |we do. | | | | | | | | | |I'm glad you like| | | | |my story. Thanks| | | | |so much for | | | | |reviewing! | | | | | | | | | |I ended up | | | | |sending my friend| | | | |a postcard of | | | | |Prince William's | | | | |head and buying | | | | |her chocolate | | | | |covered espresso | | | | |beans, though I'm| | | | |not sure how | | | | |smart that was. | | | | |She ate them all | | | | |in one day and | | | | |I'm afraid I got | | | | |her hooked. Oh | | | | |well! | | | | | | | | | |(Responses to | | | | |your profile) | | | | | | | | | |You like Whose | | | | |Line? I love | | | | |Whose Line! I | | | | |saw a show in | | | | |London that | | | | |reminded me of | | | | |it. It was | | | | |called The | | | | |Complete Works of| | | | |Shakespeare | | | | |(Abridged). If | | | | |you ever go to | | | | |London, you | | | | |should see it. | | | | | | | | | |I'm obsessed with| | | | |Sirius Black, | | | | |too. I'm glad | | | | |I'm not alone. | | | | 


	3. Letters From Viktor

A/N: Hi y'all! Did I just say y'all? Oh God! I've turned into a hick! Just kidding...I don't have anything against hicks. What exactly is a hick anyway? Wow, I've turned philosophical! That's a first! Sorry, I'm not sugar high, but I'm terrified out of my wits. I'm singing a solo at a church mass tonight and it's my own fault for not being able to say no to people. Yes, that's right, for the most part I'm a complete push over. But only when people I like ask me to do something. I can be pretty bitchy and sarcastic if the mood strikes me. There is a reason why my parents call me Nasty Nancy.  
  
I started this about three months ago. It's about time I finished it. So so sorry  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine, beyond the story line. Deal with it.  
  
Summary: Harry realizes he has fallen in love with Ginny, but he doesn't know what to do about it. Instead of asking anyone directly, he asks Sirius how his parents fell in love. When Sirius gives him a scrapbook that contains the correspondence of his mother and father, it effects how he perceives the world around him.  
  
Setting: Summer before fifth year and Harry has been staying at the Weasley's house for two weeks, after spending four with the Dursleys.  
  
Letters From Lily  
  
Chapter Three: Letters from Viktor  
  
Recap:  
  
When Harry had finished reading, he hastily blinked back tears. Carefully closing the book, he hugged it to his chest, staring out at the sunset without really seeing it.  
  
"Harry? Who are you talking to?"  
  
***  
  
Harry started in surprise. "Oh, hello Ginny, he said, hiding alarm, "I didn't hear you come up." He surreptitiously wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I just came up here to, you know, be alone."  
  
Misunderstanding him, she said hastily, "Oh, well then, I'll just go-"  
  
"No! I mean, no, you can stay, if you like. What did you come up here for anyway?"  
  
"This is where I come to get away from everyone." Ginny sat down next to him, pulling her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to invade your privacy. I can leave, if you want." He scrambled to his feet.  
  
"No, that's okay, it's nice to have company that isn't related to you... or in love with your brother."  
  
"So you've noticed too?"  
  
"*Everyone's* noticed but Ron and Hermione."  
  
"You know Gin, I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had."  
  
Ginny blushed, then realized, "You called me Gin."  
  
Harry turned slightly red and teased, "Would you rather have me call you Pippi Longstocking?" He tugged one of her braids gently.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Harry blushed harder. 'Oh, never mind. S'not important."  
  
"Oh come on, it can't be *that* embarrassing! Look, I'll tell you an embarrassing story about me."  
  
"Fine. She's a character in a Muggle book that was considered a 'girl book' that someone had given Dudley, so I read it. She had red hair in braids that stuck straight out from her head. I'm not sure where I pulled her name from...Guess it was just because of these." He tweaked a braid. "Alright, now you have to tell me your story."  
  
"Once, when I was little, I insisted that I dress myself and I just wore one of Bill's old jumpers with nothing underneath."  
  
Both of them chuckled. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while and then Ginny asked "Who were you talking to earlier?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those two people. The man sounded a lot like you, only older."  
  
"You heard them?"  
  
"Yes, but I couldn't understand what they were saying."  
  
"I thought I was going insane..."  
  
"Who were they, Harry?"  
  
"My parents. They made this for me before they died... My mum must have charmed it to act like a tape recorder..."  
  
"Oh Harry!" It astounded him, how feeling could be conveyed through those two simple words. It made him want to have her hold him and never let go while he cried onto her shoulder, but he thought better of it.  
  
Ginny was itching to give Harry a big hug, but she knew that he would feel uncomfortable, so she didn't. Noticing the look on his face, sadness, mixed with the fear that he would cry in front of somebody, she changed the subject. "So when so you suppose Ron and Hermione will see what's in front of their faces?"  
  
"Oh, knowing them, the Tuesday after never."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"What's your favorite thing to do, Gin?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"Fly. It's... well I don't know quite how to explain it.:  
  
"I know what you mean. Flying's my favorite thing to do, as well."  
  
"Really? I mean, I knew you liked it, but I didn't know it was your favorite thing today. Despite what everybody thinks, I don't know that much about your likes and dislikes."  
  
"Well let's see... I like Quidditch, I don't like Snape. I like most animals except for pigeons because they're evil-"  
  
"You're afraid of pigeons?"  
  
"I'm not *afraid* of them, I just don't *like* them!"  
  
Ginny giggled wildly. "I can see the headlines now: "Harry Potter: Afraid of Ickle Birdies!"  
  
"Well, that's nice! Here I am, pouring my heart out to you, and what do you do? You *mock* me! Alas, fair maiden, I must now throw myself off yon rooftop to purify myself. Goodbye, cruel world!" Dramatically, he flung his arm across his face.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry! Don't be so drastic!"  
  
"fine, but I'm not going to talk to you anymore." He replied, childishly sticking out his tongue and turning away, with a little "Hmph!". However, what Ginny couldn't see, was the grin that had graced his face once he'd turned. He was having fun teasing her, more fun than he'd had in a long time.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry!" She repeated, "I swear I won't make fun of you anymore."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Cross your heart?"  
  
"Cross my heart."  
  
"Hope to die? Stick a needle in your eye?"  
  
"What?!" Ginny asked, bewildered.  
  
"It's a muggle saying that children use, that's what they would if they told a secret. I always wanted to say that to someone, but I didn't have any friends until I came to Hogwarts."  
  
The way Harry stated that made Ginny's heart split in two for the boy Harry once was, that deserved so much more than he'd had in the past. She resolved to herself that she would do anything in her power to make it up to him. Just because that's the way it had been before, didn't mean that's the way it had to be now, right?  
  
"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Ginny vowed, then mused, "I wonder what would happen if someone made Snape say that..."  
  
"Oh, the possibilities..." the two of them burst out laughing.  
  
"Can't you just imagine his face?"  
  
When their hilarity subsided, Harry remarked, "You know what Gin? You're a lot of fun to be around/"  
  
She blushed to the roots of her hair. "Thanks."  
  
They smiled at each other for a minute, then Ginny asked, "So what was it that I had to swear for exactly?"  
  
"To not make fun of me anymore."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry hesitated a second, then leaned forward and asked conspiratorily, "You swear not to laugh or tell anyone about this?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what I'm going to show you."  
  
"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Ginny recited, her curiousity piqued.  
  
"Accio Box!"  
  
A small wooden box zoomed into Harry's hand. He looked around furtively and beckoned Ginny closer. He carefully opened the box and drew out...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
... a small stuffed Griffin.  
  
"When I was left on the Dursleys' doorstep, there was a letter from Dumbledore...and Bob."  
  
"Bob? Ginny asked, lips twitching, "It's name is Bob?"  
  
"Yes, *his* name is Bob." Harry replied, defensively. "What's wrong with that?!"  
  
"Nothing! I just thought his name would be more...elaborate." Ginny hastened to explain.  
  
Glaring at her in mock suspicion, Harry clutched Bob more tightly to him.  
  
"May I hold him?" Ginny queried.  
  
Doubtfully, Harry turned to Bob and asked "What d'you reckon, Bob? Think she's telling the truth?" he paused. "All right then, if Bob thinks you're okay..." He carefully handed the griffin to Ginny.  
  
Ginny stroked the soft fur of the tiny stuffed animal and said seriously, "It's nice to meet you, Bob." Before kissing the top of Bob's head and handing him back to Harry."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Ginny." Harry said in a squeaky high pitched voice. In his normal voice, Harry said, "Bob likes to tell jokes, don't you Bob?"  
  
"Yes, I do." 'Bob' replied.  
  
"Why don't tell one then, Bob?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'd rather do an interpretive dance." Bob squeaked.  
  
"Alright then, let's see it."  
  
Harry sung random notes in his squeaky voice and moved Bob around in a funky little dance number that ended with Bob kissing Ginny on the nose. By the time he got to the end, however, Ginny had nearly fallen off the roof, she was laughing so hard.  
  
"You are the strangest person I have ever met, Harry Potter."  
  
"Aw, you know you love me." Harry protested, without thinking.  
  
Both teens blushed at the implications and then Harry asked "Hey! How come *I'm* the weirdest person you've ever met, when *Bob* was the one being strange? All I did was sit there while bob did an interpretive dance, and yet, *I'm* the strange one? How is *that* fair?"  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Ron watched as an unfamiliar looking owl swooped into his bedroom through the window. It dropped a letter onto Hermione's lap.  
  
Ron and Hermione had been working on a particularly nasty Potions essay. Well, actually, Hermione had been revising her essay for the thirteenth time, while Ron was pretending to write, while in reality he was watching Hermione.  
  
Contrary to what everyone thought, he knew perfectly well how he felt about Hermione. However, he had realized it too late and had lost her for good. (Or so he thought.)  
  
Hermione's cheeks went a bit pink as she read her letter, Ron noticed, becoming slightly jealous. *It's your own fault, Weasley.* a nasty voice in his mind let him know *You left it too late and now she's already got boyfriend.*  
  
Of course, whenever someone called Viktor Krum her boyfriend, Hermione denied it vehemently. "We're just *friends*!" she would say. *But friend's letters don't make someone blush* Ron thought bitterly to himself.  
  
"Have you got another letter from Viktor, then?" Hermione started, not realizing Ron had noticed.  
  
"Yes, actually." She replied, bracing herself for the tirade soon to follow. When none came she asked waspishly, "What, no rude remarks about my choice of friends?"  
  
"You're allowed to be friends with whomever you like, Hermione. It's *your* choice and no one else can make it for you." Ron said.  
  
Her mouth dropped open. *She looks adorable like that...* Ron thought miserably.  
  
She snapped her mouth shut and snapped, "Of course it is, Ron Weasley, and don't you forget it!" She stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Ron gaped after her. *What was all that about? I didn't say anything offensive!*  
  
***  
  
Hermione paced the floor in Ginny's room, where she was staying. "What has gotten into him? It isn't like him to avoid picking a fight, especially about Viktor! Why am I dwelling on this?!" Trying to put the incident out of her mind, she sat down to reread her letter.  
  
* Dear Herm-own-ninny...  
  
***  
  
A/N: So how do you like it? I'm personally, very pleased with how this chapter turned out. I'd appreciate some reviews though. *makes puppy dog face* Pwease? *pouts* I've only got eight reviews!  
  
I have a few questions: One: Does anyone know how you put things in italics and stuff like that? Two: I was wondering, I like time travel fics, fifth year fics, H/G fics, R/H fics, L/J fics (especially love/hate), MWPP fics.If you know of any good ones, or if you've written any, please tell me!  
  
I promise that the next chapter will be out sometime next week, barring emergencies. Probably not before Tuesday, though, because that's Science Fair. *shudder* It's twice as bad when your project sucks...  
  
Anyway, thanks to those of you who did review! (Hey, that rhymed...)  
  
Ghostcat~ I'm glad you like my story and I'm glad you think MA is not too shabby!  
  
Rachelfan5000~ Here's some more! Sorry it took so long!  
  
Terri~ I'm ecstatic because you think my story is "AWWWW" worthy! I hope you like this next bit!  
  
DragonMaiden~ I'm glad you like the l/j dialogue. I hope you get to go to London because it's soooo great! I've decided that I'm going to spend at least a year of college abroad. (Keep in mind I'm a sophomore in high school...) You're right. It isn't a good idea to eat fudge and drink coffee and coke on an eight hour plane trip. I love Sirius Black too! But my friends don't know that.  
  
Jennuhuh~ I'm glad you like it so much  
  
JennaMae~ I'm happy you're enjoying this story and that you find it funny. 


End file.
